


Di come sono devo o no esser contento

by zungenbrecher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, BUON COMPLEANNO LIVIA, Circa, M/M, in the flesh! au, non sono brava con gli hashtag
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: Per tutta la salita Lance non aveva fatto che guardare l’orologio: un passo, uno sguardo, un altro passo, un altro sguardo…Per tutta la salita era stato un concerto di “Sbrigati!” e “Dai, Keith, stai dormendo?!” e “Quando ero vivo la facevo in ventisei minuti tondi tondi.”.Keith aveva sorriso, scosso la testa, accelerato il passo fino a superarlo: non è che non ce la fa, vuole dimostrargli, è solo che non ha veramente voglia di muoversi.«Quando ero vivo...» aveva detto, infilandosi le mani in tasca ed iniziando a camminare all’indietro solo per poter guardare Lance «Quando ero vivo la facevo in un quarto d’ora.»Aggira una radice, torna ad alzare lo sguardo su Lance e si affretta ad aggiungere «Ero uno sportivo. Tiravo di scherma.».Un sorriso amaro a stendere le sue labbra, uno divertito su quelle dell’altro.«Tutina bianca e tutto?»«Tutina bianca e tutto.»«Io ti avrei fatto perdere sempre solo per quei capelli orribili, comunque.»





	Di come sono devo o no esser contento

**Author's Note:**

> Metto le mani avanti: non è quel che avevo in mente inizialmente ed è stata scritta tutta sul telefono in una nottata o poco più e l'ho dovuta pubblicare pure in anticipo perché PROBLEMI sempre problemi dannati problemi.  
> Questa fanfiction non è quindi: un capolavoro, qualcosa per cui vorrei essere ricordata, betata.  
> Questa fanfiction è in realtà: un regalo per una persona bellissima e adorabile, un (si spera) pensiero carino, un au liberamente ispirato a in the flesh che pare tornato di moda come i pantaloni con le toppe colorate. Vorrei darvi tante più indicazioni ma SO che scriverò di nuovo su questo au, quindi abbiate pazienza, avrete tutto e forse anche di più (forse anche un supplì).
> 
> E a chi pensa che sia da infami regalare storie tristi, ecco la cruda verità: volte non abbiamo bisogno di storie felici per tirarci su. A volte abbiamo bisogno di sapere che anche in mezzo a tanto schifo, alla fin fine, qualcosa di buono c'è e magari se ci concentriamo su quello poi la baraonda intorno può sembrare un po' più sopportabile. O magari no. Ma provare non costa nulla.

L’aveva trascinato fin lassù solo dopo un’abbondante mezz’ora di battibecchi sussurrati nella penombra di quella casa un po’ troppo piena. L’aveva trascinato lassù senza particolari spiegazioni, con la scusa di voler vedere le stelle e, davvero, Keith non capisce per quale motivo si dovrebbe uscire a veder le stelle a fine ottobre, con il vento gelido e l’erba umidiccia, ma Lance non aveva voluto sentire ragioni e, si sa, Lance sa essere molto persuasivo.

Lance è particolarmente persuasivo quando ti porta all’esasperazione, c’è da aggiungere.

«Tanto non dormiamo.» aveva detto, stiracchiandosi un po’ sul letto «E dico che sarebbe stupido sprecare un’occasione di farci un giro fuori senza avere Shiro a fare la scorta.».

Keith non aveva risposto, non subito, si era limitato a fissare i numeri luminosi sulla sua sveglia, il silenzio della casa rotto solo dal rumore di Hunk in cucina, la radio accesa a volume impercettibile, e il lieve russare di Coran nella stanza accanto. L’assoluta immobilità di tutto quello che li circonda rovinata solo dalle dita di Lance che gli punzecchiano insistentemente l’avambraccio — e sarebbe bello sentire ancora qualcosa, sarebbe davvero bello, ma in realtà non può.

«Niente fondotinta e niente lentine: soli nella notte, sprezzanti del pericolo e delle squadre che battono la città appena fa buio.» aveva proposto l’altro, speranzoso, e la volontà di Keith aveva cominciato a vacillare, si era girato quanto serviva per poter dare un’occhiata al profilo pallido dell’altro.

Ci sono due tipi di reazioni possibili quando ci si trova davanti a quel che è successo loro, due tipi di persone tra cui difficilmente esistono vie di mezzo.

Il primo gruppo è formato da quelli che la prendono male, non riescono ad accettare la loro nuova natura, odiano se stessi e quel che vedono nello specchio ma, ancor di più odiano quella normalità che viene loro imposta.

Una seconda categoria, un po’ più esigua, la prende bene, la prende come un ripartire dal via con un po’ più di esperienza, la prende come una nuova possibilità.

Hunk e Lance fanno parte della seconda categoria lui, purtroppo, fa assolutamente parte della prima e non capisce, davvero non capisce, come si potrebbe fare altrimenti.

Sono morti a cui è stata tolta anche la possibilità di essere tali e lui, davvero, non capisce cosa ci sia da godere in tutta questa storia.

 

 

  
  
«Ci vuole ottimismo!» era stata la sparata di Lance appena qualche mese prima, mentre era tutto preso a piantare qualcosa in un’aiuola sporcandosi completamente di terra. «Nel senso: sai che ora fa schifo ma magari, che ti devo dire?, tempo un paio d’anni ti sarai abituato ad essere un cadavere che cammina e, che ne so?, inizierà a piacerti l’idea di non dover passare l’intera notte a dormire quando potresti passarla ad assemblare motociclette. Bisogna vederla positiva, pare allunghi la vita...» aveva concluso, ridacchiando per quella che doveva ritenere una grande battuta, sistemando una piantina con mano esperta.

Keith si era limitato ad inspirare profondamente — pessima, pessima idea: continua a scordare che i suoi polmoni non hanno bisogno di ossigeno e continua a tossirsi l’anima poco dopo.

«Mi sono suicidato, non ha molto senso parlarmi di ottimismo.» è quel che era riuscito a replicare, tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro, e l’attenzione del ragazzo di fronte a lui era virata bruscamente dalle sue prodezze da pollice verde alla sua faccia, una strana espressione dipinta sul viso.

«Ed ecco che scopriamo perché ti dà tanto fastidio essere tornato!» e Keith s’era visto una palettina sporca di terra puntata contro il naso «Quindi non eri un simpaticone neanche da vivo, immagino.»

«Non da quello che sentivo dire in giro, no.»

«Io ero un gran simpaticone, invece. E non guardarmi così, so che volevi saperlo! Ed ero anche un rubacuori. Poi il cuore ha fatto uno scherzetto a me, zac!, ci ho lasciato le penne.»

Seduto su quello scalino, Keith si era improvvisamente sentito a disagio, l’improvvisa voglia di evitare quella conversazione, l’incontenibile bisogno di dire che tutto quello è sbagliato e che delle persone davvero normali non parlerebbero di come sono morte.

«Questo per te è normale? Intendo: parlare di come sei morto.»

«È successo e non lo posso cambiare o nascondere. Parlarne o non parlarne non cambia la cosa, quindi tanto vale usarla come argomento di discussione.»

Keith se n’era andato prima che toccasse a lui dire qualsiasi cosa perché lui non ha assolutamente nulla da dire e non ha intenzione di parlare di com’è morto e di come gli sarebbe piaciuto restare sottoterra.

 

 

  
  
Per tutta la salita Lance non aveva fatto che guardare l’orologio: un passo, uno sguardo, un altro passo, un altro sguardo…

Per tutta la salita era stato un concerto di “Sbrigati!” e “Dai, Keith, stai dormendo?!” e “Quando ero vivo la facevo in ventisei minuti tondi tondi.”.

Keith aveva sorriso, scosso la testa, accelerato il passo fino a superarlo: non è che non ce la fa, vuole dimostrargli, è solo che non ha veramente voglia di muoversi.

«Quando ero vivo...» aveva detto, infilandosi le mani in tasca ed iniziando a camminare all’indietro solo per poter guardare Lance «Quando ero vivo la facevo in un quarto d’ora.»

Aggira una radice, torna ad alzare lo sguardo su Lance e si affretta ad aggiungere «Ero uno sportivo. Tiravo di scherma.».

Un sorriso amaro a stendere le sue labbra, uno divertito su quelle dell’altro. 

«Tutina bianca e tutto?»

«Tutina bianca e tutto.»

«Io ti avrei fatto perdere sempre solo per quei capelli orribili, comunque.»

  
  
  


La prima volta in cui avevano mangiato tutti insieme Keith non aveva capito il senso del mangiare tutti insieme: metà delle persone sedute a quel tavolo non possono toccare cibo e c’è qualcosa di frustrante nel vedere Shiro mettersi altro cibo nel piatto e Allura rubare (elegantemente) cose dal piatto di Coran. L’unica altra persona che non mangia è Pidge, ma Pidge è presa da un quaderno che le toglie il sonno e l’appetito ormai da giorni. Pidge probabilmente mangerà più tardi. Loro non mangeranno mai più.

La prima volta che avevano mangiato tutti insieme Keith aveva avuto un altro assaggio della strana routine di quella casa, di Pidge seduta sul bancone della cucina con un computer sulle gambe, di Hunk che gira come una trottola tra i fornelli, chiedendo di tanto in tanto pezzi di codice a Pidge, dandole di tanto in tanto cose da assaggiare visto che lui non può più, aspettando con pazienza il suo responso.

«Ho sempre voluto fare il cuoco.» aveva detto Hunk, girando energicamente qualcosa in una pentola «Però, non so perché, alla fine mi sono dato alla riparazione di computer ed ho scoperto che quella mi piaceva parecchio. Ora sto cercando di fare entrambe la cose, ecco cosa sono i rumori che vengono di notte dalla mia camera.» l’ultima frase è detta con un filino di senso di colpa Keith si era stretto nelle spalle «Tanto, comunque, non posso dormire.»

Hunk aveva annuito con un sorriso ed era tornato a fare quel che stava facendo.

Lance gli aveva spiegate che erano stati lui ed Hunk a chiedere a Shiro di poter mangiare tutti insieme perché, sì, non possono fisicamente mangiare ma, ehi!, è l’atmosfera da allegra tavolata quella che fa sempre bene.

«Io ed Hunk veniamo da famiglia numerose, siamo abituati ad avere almeno due occasioni al giorno in cui tirarsi molliche di pane con quelli che ci siedono davanti o litigare su chi debba sparecchiare la tavola.»

«E neanche un po’ di rimorso per non poter toccare cibo?»

«Ovvio che ho un po’ di rimorso per non poter toccare cibo! Cioè, Hunk fa cose a livello Masterchef ma mi accontento. Da quando Shiro ha comprato la lavastoviglie non mi buttano neanche a fare il lavapiatti. Un gran bell’upgrade, direi.»

La prima volta che avevano mangiato tutti insieme Keith non aveva capito il senso del mangiare tutti insieme ed aveva passato l’intero pranzo imbronciato, perso nei suoi pensieri e rannicchiato dietro ai suoi muri: si era alzato appena aveva potuto, aveva in fretta aiutato a disfare la tavola e si era perso tutte le chiacchiere che erano venute dopo senza neanche un briciolo di rimorso.

La seconda volta, però, era andata leggermente meglio.

La terza aveva fatto un altro piccolo passo avanti, la quarta aveva anche provato a parlare, tempo due settimane e quasi quei momenti iniziavano a fargli piacere anche se non voleva ammetterlo.

Tempo un mese e si era abituato, controvoglia, a quella piccola routine fatta di pranzi e cene passate a parlare e di gare a chi riempi prima la lavastoviglie ─ poi la suddetta lavastoviglie si era rotta e bisognava di nuovo lavare i piatti a mano e, per la prima volta, aveva accettato la cosa senza pensare che qualche demone malvagio ce l’avesse con lui.

Ed era stato mentre li asciugava che Lance era comparso in cucina con una palla in mano, gli aveva lasciato un bacio all’angolo della bocca ed era uscito in giardino come se nulla fosse. Allura, a pochi centimetri da lui, aveva ridacchiato e qualcosa di vetro, in giardino, era appena andato in mille pezzi

Per quasi dieci giorni Keith non si era fatto vedere in giro per casa e, gli aveva detto Shiro, Lance aveva avuto su un’espressione da cane bastonato degna di nota.

Di quel bacio non avevano parlato per mesi e, se ci pensa(no) ora non riesce a capire il perché di tanta stupidità e probabilmente orgoglio.

  
  
  


L’aveva trascinato fin lassù solo dopo un’abbondante mezz’ora di battibecchi sussurrati nella penombra di quella casa un po’ troppo piena. L’aveva trascinato lassù senza particolari spiegazioni, con la scusa di voler vedere le stelle e, davvero, Keith non capisce per quale motivo si dovrebbe uscire a veder le stelle a fine ottobre, con il vento gelido e l’erba umidiccia, eppure ora è davvero steso a terra a guardare quella coperta di puntini luminosi che tanto lo eccitavano da bambino.

Non che ora non lo eccitano, sarebbe stupido dirlo e sarebbe stupido negare le ore spese a giocare con quel simulatore che Lance ha comprato, però è diverso, è come se avesse la consapevolezza che, dopotutto, non serve scappare così lontano.

Sente Lance muoversi, alla sua destra, un paio di imprecazioni in spagnolo a cui ha ormai fatto l’abitudine, un verso vittorioso che deve venire dall’aver ritrovato qualsiasi cosa avesse perso in precedenza ─ e Keith scommette sul telefono, Lance perde il telefono di continuo e poi lo ha solo infilato nella tasca posteriore dei jeans.

«Okay, mettiti seduto e chiudi gli occhi.» e lui ubbidisce, lanciandogli un’occhiata diffidente, ma sul viso del compagno c’è solo quell’espressione furba di quando crede di aver avuto una grande idea e, per un momento, inizia ad aver paura ma comunque si alza a sedere e chiude gli occhi.

Quando li riapre, però, non c’è niente di spaventoso e, davanti a lui, non ci sono più le stelle e le luci della città ma la figura accovacciata di Lance che regge in mano una candelina accesa e gli mostra felice il display del suo telefono — e l’orologio segna mezzanotte e quattro minuti, Keith inizia a capire.

«Ho dovuto farti hackerare il profilo facebook da Pidge per scoprire la tua data di nascita.» ammette, imbronciato, e Keith per un attimo è tentato di rispondere qualcosa di pungente, qualsiasi cosa, ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalla fiammella della candelina.

«Tu lo sai che siamo infiammabili, vero…?»

«Sì, e proprio per questo, fossi in te, mi sbrigherei a spegnerla e ad esprimere un desiderio. Sono così gentile da risparmiarti il “tanti auguri a te!” d’ordinanza, apprezza il gesto.»  

Ci sono due tipi di reazioni possibili quando ci si trova davanti a quel che è successo loro, due tipi di persone tra cui difficilmente esistono vie di mezzo.

Il primo gruppo è formato da quelli che la prendono male, non riescono ad accettare la loro nuova natura, odiano se stessi e quel che vedono nello specchio ma, ancor di più odiano quella normalità che viene loro imposta.

Una seconda categoria, un po’ più esigua, la prende bene, la prende come un ripartire dal via con un po’ più di esperienza, la prende come una nuova possibilità.

Hunk e Lance fanno parte della seconda categoria lui, purtroppo, fa assolutamente parte della prima e non capisce, davvero non capisce, come si potrebbe fare altrimenti.

O forse no, non è vero che non capisce affatto, forse è solo che ancora non l’ha accettato del tutto e che il suo provarci tanto richieda un po’ più di tempo per ottenere risultati.

Soffiando quella candelina, però, esprimendo quel desiderio, per un secondo sente chiaramente di essersi avvicinato un passo in più al traguardo ─ e lo sa perché non sente il bisogno di ribattere che per quelli come loro i compleanni non hanno importanza, che tanto non invecchiano, che non ha senso scimmiottare qualcosa che non gli appartiene. Lo sa perché, semplicemente, si gode la cosa e fa quel che l’altro gli ha chiesto perché, è vero, non funziona così e non funzionerà mai più come dovrebbe, ma il suo compleanno è il suo compleanno e non fa certo male festeggiarlo un po’, anche se questo significa semplicemente soffiare su una candelina mentre si sta seduti sull’erba umidiccia a guardare le stelle. In mano un joystick appena tirato fuori da una carta regalo a pallini, un «Così ne hai uno tutto tuo e smetti di usare il mio!» che ancora vibra nell’aria, le sue labbra su quello dell’altro ragazzo e, per un secondo, è quasi come se potesse sentire ancora qualcosa, come se potesse farlo di nuovo. E a quel secondo si aggrappa e, strano ma vero, ha quasi l’illusione che, almeno per un po’, nulla potrebbe andare meglio di così.

  
  
  


 

_ Ma se dovessi rinascere ancora, cosa mi importa del destino? _

_ Cambierei sulla tomba la foto con quella faccia da cretino. _


End file.
